


Экспериментаторы

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик написан на заявку стар трек феста «ST XI. Кирк/Спок (или Спок/Кирк), каким-то образом Кирк впервые заставляет Спока выпить вместе с ним. Желательно подробное описание эмоций Спока по поводу собственного нетрезвого состояния и похмельное утро. R+»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экспериментаторы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic

План Джима был прост, быстр и эффективен. Спок со своей безупречной логикой и неискоренимыми преподавательскими наклонностями непременно оценил бы его наивысшим баллом, если бы, конечно, о нём узнал. Но Споку знать о плане совсем не полагалось. И даже больше. Этот план был направлен против вулканца, а точнее – против его вулканского совершенства. И вовсе не потому, что Джим хотел выставить старпома идиотом перед Ухурой: он хотел выставить старпома идиотом перед Ухурой с высокой, пусть и несколько корыстной целью. Но об этом Споку знать не полагалось тоже.

В необходимости данного плана Джим и себе-то признался далеко не сразу. Регулярная потребность видеть вулканца рядом, маниакальная привязанность к нему и стабильная эрекция в ситуациях, когда старпом вдруг оказывался от него на расстоянии меньше метра, сами по себе говорили о многом. Но последней каплей стал обычный технический отчёт, озвученный Споком. Джим и подумать не мог, что способен едва ли не кончить в штаны при одном лишь описании процесса работы корабельного компрессора. С тех самых пор Спок, методично рассказывающий о возвратно-поступательных движениях поршневого штока, стал главным героем всех эротических фантазий капитана. В общем, проведя в бесплодных попытках справиться с непреодолимой тягой к вулканцу больше месяца, Джим пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что сделать этого не может, а значит, нужно что-то предпринять.

Конечно, разрушать чьи-то отношения было не слишком правильно, но тут Джим нашёл себе серьёзные оправдания. Во-первых, ещё старый Спок говорил, что в другой вселенной их связывала не только дружба. И, исходя из многозначительного задирания бровей пожилым вулканцем, Джим сразу смекнул, в каком направлении работало это «не только».

А во-вторых, Джим был абсолютно и непоколебимо уверен, что Ухура Споку совсем не подходит.

Она вечно ходила за ним по пятам, требовала, чтобы её брали во все миссии вместе со Споком, а если её не брали, взрывала Джиму мозг, пытаясь ежеминутно выяснить местонахождение вулканца. Джим понятия не имел, чего ради Спок терпит такую навязчивость, но был убеждён, что в глубине своей загадочной вулканской души старпом желает, чтобы нашёлся кто-то, кто избавит его от неугомонной связистки.

И Джим совершенно безвозмездно собирался стать этим кем-то, но для начала нужно было привести в исполнение свой коварный план.

Основывался он на очень простом посыле: Ухура вцепилась в Спока мёртвой хваткой лишь потому, что была уверена в его идеальности. Джим, честно говоря, тоже временами так думал: высокий, невообразимо привлекательный вулканец с логичным умом, отсутствием вредных привычек, идеально дисциплинированный даже в нерабочее время (о том, что Спок раскладывает чистую одежду по алфавиту, а у каждого его носка есть своя пара, на «Энтерпрайзе» по-прежнему ходили легенды) мог заарканить любого. А некоторая несвойственная обычным вулканцам эмоциональность придавала образу Спока особую пикантность, если не сказать большего. На обдумывание того, как проявляется эта эмоциональность во время секса у Джима ушёл не один вечер и галлон крема для рук. К слову говоря, секс со Споком Джиму представлялся не менее идеальным, что являлось бонусом к перечисленным ранее оправданиям в пользу острой необходимости разрушения пары Спок-Ухура.

Так что первым делом нужно было убедить Ухуру в том, что ничего особенного в Споке нет, он такой же парень, как и остальные, а может, даже хуже, если под маской благопристойности скрывает тайные пороки. И, чтобы взрастить в Ухуре такое убеждение, Джиму оставалось только одно – напоить Спока и представить связистке в нетрезвом состоянии!

А вот это было уже не так-то легко провернуть. Просто пропустить стаканчик со Споком в расслабляющей обстановке, как частенько бывало с Боунзом, Джим не мог. О том, чтобы тайком подливать Споку алкоголь, тоже речи не шло, всё-таки Джим ещё не до конца лишился рассудка. Оставалось лишь маневрировать на грани правды, придумать логичную причину для совместного распития спиртного и не просто логичную, а мегалогичную для не менее логичного вулканца.

И, кажется, Джим придумал… Но это относилось уже ко второму пункту его плана. Первым пунктом значился разговор с Ухурой.

Связистка сегодня была как-то особенно не в духе, заставляя вахтенных офицеров на цыпочках по удаленной траектории обходить пульт связи, но выбора у Джима не оставалось. Подойдя к ней после окончания своей смены, Джим задал вроде бы невинный, но имеющий ключевое значение в реализации его плана вопрос:

– Лейтенант, что вы делаете сегодня после смены?

Ухура посмотрела на него с подозрением и, естественно, ни на йоту не поверила в чистоту его намерений. Что было абсолютно неудивительно, учитывая феноменальную интуицию Ухуры и её просто-таки чудовищный нюх на всякого рода провокации. Но, готовый к такому развитию событий, Джим немедленно ввернул заранее подготовленное объяснение:

– Мне совершенно случайно попала в руки очень редкая книга по лингвистике. Она называется… – тут Джим драматично помедлил, чтобы Ухура в полной мере осознала важность его слов… – «Ностратика, глоссогенетика, этимология философов и поэтов Тау Кита доварповой эпохи».

Дружелюбнее взгляд связистки не стал, однако какой-то интерес в нём всё-таки обозначился.

– Откуда у тебя эта книга? – нахмурившись, спросила Ухура.

Джим заулыбался. Ну надо же, к нему обратились оформленным предложением, состоящим более чем из одного слова. Можно было считать, дело сделано.

– Придёшь, тогда и расскажу, – стараясь держась в узде бьющую через край радость, сообщил Джим. – Скажем, через два часа было бы удобнее всего.

И, прежде чем Ухура таким же оформленным предложением смогла озвучить ему свой категоричный отказ, Джим скрылся в дверях турболифта.

Поставив мысленную галочку напротив жирной надписи «пункт номер один», Джим сосредоточился на другой жирной надписи – «пункт номер два». Собственно, исполнение этого пункта началось с той самой секунды, когда Джим позвонил в дверь каюты Спока. Первый помощник долго ждать себя не заставил и почти сразу же материализовался в открывшемся дверном проёме. В рабочей форме, задумчивый и серьёзный, словно его вызвали из какой-то лаборатории, а не из собственной спальни.

– Спок, – Джим приветливо махнул рукой.

– Капитан, – вежливо ответил старпом.

Что ж, начало было совсем неплохим. Можно даже сказать, многообещающим. Но блистательный план Джима исключал промедление:

– Мне срочно требуется твоя помощь в одном крайне важном деле.

– Вот как? – Брови Спока взметнулись вверх. Обе. Этого хватило, чтобы в организме Джима начали происходить необратимые процессы отупляющего свойства: один важный орган в голове превратился в колыхающийся розовый кисель, а другой не менее важный орган, расположенный несколько ниже, обрёл предательскую твёрдость, сигнализируя Джиму о его хронической заинтересованности в вулканце. – Смею узнать, что же это за дело?

– Очередная миссия, – стараясь не выдать беспощадной внутренней борьбы с самим собой, ответил Джим. И, прежде чем острые брови смогли продолжить своё эффектное путешествие по лбу вулканца, быстро продолжил. – Мы в любой момент можем вступить в первый контакт с представителями расы генувелмонов. А знаешь, как проще всего добиться выгодного взаимодействия с этой расой во время первой встречи?

Спок определённо не знал, но дело было даже не в том, что кому-то удалось найти брешь в образовании вулканца, а в том, что факт существования данной расы был порождением чьего-то не совсем здорового воображения. Хотя рассуждения Джима были очень последовательными: во вселенной существует миллионы населённых планет, какова же вероятность того, что ни одна из них не называется Генувелмон? С железной логикой не поспоришь.

– Выпить с ними местный самогон, – сжалился Джим над всё ещё осмысливающим услышанное вулканцем. – И вот получается, что в твоём лице существует реальная угроза срыва миссии. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Вряд ли молчание вулканца можно было воспринимать как демонстрацию понимания чего–либо.

– Вы считаете, что я не справлюсь на церемонии совместного распития алкогольных напитков? – наконец спросил он.

– Совершенно верно! – Джим просиял. – А потому я намерен немедленно проверить тебя на профпригодность! Тем более у меня имеется идеальный повод – сто дней моего капитанства!

Спок снова задумался. И к гадалке не ходи, вулканец подсчитывал количество дней, проведённых Джимом на командирском поприще.

– Но, по моим расчётам, сто дней прошли уже как минимум две недели назад.

– По генувелмоновскому календарю, Спок, как раз сто дней! – Еле сдерживая своё нетерпение, Джим схватил оторопевшего Спока за локоть и потащил в свою каюту, дабы немедленно приступить к исполнению пункта номер три.

* * *

Свет в каюте был приглушён, Спок критическим взглядом оглядел жилище капитана, отметив про себя, что Джиму Кирку не мешало бы ознакомиться с вулканскими техниками оптимизации пространства или, по крайней мере, складировать свои жёлтые форменки отдельно от зелёных. Так две кучи капитанской одежды в полузакрытом ящике с личными вещами смотрелись бы гораздо эстетичнее. По поводу выглядывавшего из-под капитанской кровати чёрного носка у Спока тоже были весьма определённые соображения, но высказывать их вслух он не стал, потому как считал обсуждение подобных вопросов вопиюще неприличным.

К тому же капитан уже успел вернуться из собственной спальни и водрузил на стол бутылку с плескавшейся внутри прозрачной жидкостью.

– Итак, Спок, раз ты абсолютный девственник в алкогольных делах, то начнём мы, пожалуй, с чего-нибудь не очень крепкого. Сам я такого не пью, но моим гостям вроде бы нравится. Поэтому… орионское мартини! – Капитан щёлкнул пальцами по узкому горлышку и принялся откручивать пробку. При этом он не переставал загадочно смотреть на Спока.

– Капитан, могу ли я узнать, как скоро произойдёт историческая встреча с генувелмонами? – задал Спок резонный вопрос, когда алкогольный напиток полился в заранее подготовленные капитаном стаканы.

– Не волнуйся, Спок, мы успеем натренировать тебя как следует. Неужели ты сомневаешься в моих способностях?

Конечно, Спок не сомневался. И даже подозревал, что подобные алкогольные упражнения носят у Джима Кирка систематический характер. До Спока время от времени доходила информация, что Джим Кирк склонен во время увольнительных инспектировать местные питейные заведения, знакомиться там с женщинами и проводить с ними ночи, занимаясь ни к чему не обязывающим, но, несомненно, бурным, доводящим партнёров капитана до множественных оргазмов сексом.

Но сейчас это, конечно же, не имело абсолютно никакого значения. Спок выпрямился в кресле, настраиваясь на проведение столь необходимого для дальнейшей работы эксперимента. Тем более что капитан уже успел разлить спиртосодержащую жидкость по стаканам.

– Итак, за мои первые сто дней! – Джим Кирк бодро отсалютовал вулканцу и уселся прямо напротив Спока. Тот факт, что их колени разделяли незначительные четыре и шесть десятых сантиметра, капитана, по-видимому, нисколько не волновал.

Спок же нашёл этот факт несколько отвлекающим, но, оперативно переключив своё внимание на стакан с мартини, сделал первый медленный глоток.

От пряного запаха перехватило дыхание. Тихонько крякнув в стакан, Спок едва не подавился. Собрав несокрушимую вулканскую волю в кулак, одновременно не позволяя ядрёной жидкости вылиться через нос, он сглотнул. Приторная жидкость обожгла гортань и, продираясь по пищеводу, словно пережёванная наждачная бумага, втекла в желудок. Практически сразу в желудке началось активное бурление, не иначе как пошли термоядерные реакции. Спок озадаченно посмотрел в пустой стакан и поймал заинтересованный взгляд капитана.

– Полагаю, я справился? – В горле продолжало нестерпимо жечь, а таинственные желудочные процессы начинали настораживать, но Спок героически терпел.

– Для начала неплохо, но я бы посоветовал тебе глотать сразу. – Джим снова плеснул прозрачной жидкости в стакан. На этот раз порция оказалось на сорок шесть процентов больше. – За успешную миссию!

Спок хотел было уточнить, что формулировка тоста слишком неопределённа, но предлагать альтернативную версию раздумал – почему-то это вдруг перестало быть существенным. Подавляя подступившее отвращение к предложенному питью, вулканец всё-таки чуть-чуть отхлебнул. Второй глоток оказалось сделать не в пример легче первого. Пряный аромат питья показался даже приятным, а вот лёгкое покалывание в желудке приобрело согревающий эффект. Впервые за пределами стен своей каюты на «Энтерпрайзе» Спок почувствовал жару. Он осушил стакан залпом.

– Вот! Молодец! Я же знал, что ты быстро учишься! – Джим улыбался во все свои тридцать два зуба и снова наполнял стакан Спока до краёв.

– Знаете, капитан. Я действительно всему очень быстро учусь, – прозвучало это несколько заносчиво, но кого это сейчас волновало? Тем более что это было чистой правдой. – Мне достаточно прочитать инструкцию один раз, чтобы всё понять и запомнить. Но вы, люди, часто меня удивляете ограниченностью своих умственных способностей и физических возможностей. – Спок отхлебнул ещё, но, заметив, что капитан на него как-то странно смотрит, решил уточнить: – Конечно, все люди, кроме вас, капитан.

– Ага, конечно. – Джим Кирк всё ещё улыбался, но уже не как чрезмерно жизнерадостный кадет с агитационного плаката Звёздного Флота. Причина таковой перемены казалась очевидной, но Спок никак не мог её уловить. Мыслей в его голове становилось всё больше, и неслись они всё быстрее, к тому же в абсолютно разные стороны.

– Именно. – Спок испытал потребность привнести больший вес этому слову путём поднятия брови. Но ни одна бровь не послушалась. – Все эти однобокие рассуждения корабельного доктора о его великом мастерстве врачевания, инженер, фонтанирующий псевдонаучными теориями, вундеркинд место которому в детском саду, и прочие, и прочие. Я ещё удивляюсь, как в таком окружении сам не утратил способность логически мыслить. – Спок слегка подтолкнул пустой стакан Джиму.

– Э-э-э, Спок, может, поговорим о чём-нибудь другом?

– Как вам будет угодно, капитан, – согласился Спок, хотя последнее слово далось ему с большим трудом. Он вдруг понял всю нелогичность такого обращения к Джиму Кирку. Капитанов в Звёздном Флоте было великое множество, и Джима Кирка, конечно же, нужно было отделять от этой безликой массы, именуя, например, «моим капитаном», или «единственным капитаном», или вот лучше всего «моим единственным капитаном».

– Эй, Спок, ты не уснул? – Джим Кирк помахал рукой прямо перед носом вулканца.

– Нет, сэр, – отозвался Спок, так и не решив, какой из предложенных эпитетов устраивает его больше всего, – вы говорили, что желаете сменить тему. Что конкретно вы желали бы обсудить?

– Ну… ничего конкретного, Спок, – протянул Кирк, по какой-то необъяснимой причине наполняя стакан Спока только до половины. – Как обстоят твои дела с Ухурой?

– Что вы имеете в виду? – уточнил Спок, уже без всякой осторожности опрокидывая стопку. Оценив безопасность для его организма предыдущей дозы алкоголя, он уже не сомневался, что сможет закончить эксперимент самым наилучшим образом.

– Я не знаю, – замялся капитан, – может быть, ваши отношения вышли на какой-то новый уровень или что-то вроде того?

Спок всегда знал, что смущённый капитан выглядит в высшей степени трогательно и его намёки становятся до неприличия очевидными.

– Капитан, я полагаю, таким образом вы пытаетесь выяснить, занимаемся ли мы сексом?

– Ничего такого, Спок, – Джим Кирк оборонительно поднял руки, – но раз ты сам завёл этот разговор… Так что, занимаетесь?

– В данный момент я сижу рядом с вами и сексом не занимаюсь.

Спок не мог сказать, что этот факт его особенно устраивает. И дело было даже не в том, что он прямо сейчас хотел нанести приватный визит Ухуре.

– Это не ответ Спок, – попенял вулканцу капитан. – То, что ты сидишь рядом со мной, не исключает такую возможность.

На несколько томительных секунд в каюте повисла тишина. Разбежавшиеся в разные стороны мысли вулканца неожиданно собрались в одну кучу и устремились по единому общему курсу. Не исключает возможность? Какую именно? Секса с Ухурой или секса с самим капитаном? Спок прислушался к своему организму. Реакции термоядерного синтеза, всё ещё продолжавшиеся в его желудке, уже успели спродуцировать столько тепловой энергии, что она добралась до самых чувствительных органов вулканца (в этом списке значились далеко не только уши) и начала аккумулироваться где-то внизу живота и близлежащих областях.

– Вероятно, вы правы, – Спок попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Джиме Кирке, взяв за ориентир нелогично синие глаза капитана, – ваше присутствие такую возможность даже повышает.

Рот Кирка открылся в беззвучном «О!», а потом капитан вновь стал похож на кадета с агитационного плаката. Последний раз Спок видел такую улыбку на его лице, когда декламировал капитану свой доклад о корабельном компрессоре.

– Спок, я брежу, или ты только что сказал, что готов заняться со мной сексом?

– Естественно, капитан, – обдумывать ответ даже не потребовалось, эти слова сами просились на волю. Спок наставительно покачал пустым стаканом прямо перед лицом Джима. – Это физиологически возможно. Разве могу я отрицать очевидные вещи?

Джим Кирк хмыкнул.

– Ну, спасибо, значит, я смог заинтересовать тебя только с точки зрения «физиологически возможно».

– Что вы, капитан, – поспешил развеять сомнения Кирка Спок. – Я не сомневаюсь, что если бы мы вступили в интимные отношения, то удовлетворили друг друга самым наилучшим образом. Учитывая вашу изобретательность и мою выносливость, это был бы поистине яркий и незабываемый опыт.

Джим рассмеялся. Впрочем, от вулканца не ускользнула некоторая наигранность этого веселья. Странно, лично самому Споку было очень даже хорошо – по скромным вулканским меркам, естественно, хоть форменные брюки и становились значительно теснее с каждой последующей минутой. В силу этого обстоятельства, а также весьма ощутимого роста температуры тела, немедленно избавиться от какой-то доли одежды представилось наиболее логичным решением.

– Моя изобретательность, Спок? Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь... – Капитан, наверное, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но, проследив взглядом за стремительным полётом голубой форменки куда-то в угол собственной каюты, замолчал.

В чёрной футболке было значительно прохладней, а ещё удобнее продолжать разговор.

– Разве? Например, оральные ласки. Вы наверняка их пробовали. И, знаете, я всегда считал, что минет – это положительная сексуальная практика. – Капитан как-то странно, воспринял эти слова. Слегка нахмурив брови, он теперь смотрел на почти допитую бутылку и молчал. Видимо, он не разделял убеждений вулканца. Спок поспешил успокоить капитана. – Но я не вижу препятствий, чтобы заняться с вами сексом любым другим предложенным способом.

Воспользовавшись мимолётной паузой, Спок по-хозяйски завладел бутылкой. Разливать алкоголь по пустым стаканам оказалось делом не из легких – почему-то бутылка выскальзывала из рук, и, вопреки своим стараниям, он пролил немного драгоценной жидкости на стол.

– Знаешь, Спок, насчёт твоей выносливости я бы поспорил тоже. – Джим настороженно следил за манипуляциями вулканца, на какую-то секунду показалось, будто он намерен отобрать бутылку.

– Вы не верите, что наше соитие может принести обоюдное удовольствие?

– Что ты, насчёт этого, знаешь ли, я готов побиться об заклад. – Джим потёр лицо руками, и, наверное, поэтому его слова прозвучали с оттенком неискренности. Но не могла же у Спока развиться паранойя?

– Надо сказать, что я тоже неоднократно прикидывал вероятность совместного завершения с вами любовных ласк положительным образом. – Разве может существовать доказательство более наглядное, чем точные цифры? Спок о таком не слышал, а потому воспользовался несокрушимым доводом. – Несомненно, в ста процентах из ста мы успешно завершим половой акт; кроме того, в восьмидесяти шести целых и четырех десятых процента нами будут достигнуты одновременные оргазмы, а в семидесяти трех целых и восьми десятых при должной стимуляции простаты – множественные… Вы умеете лонгировать половой акт?

– Прости, что? Послышалась такая забавная штука… – Джим выглядел несколько озадаченно. Честно говоря, Спок такого не ожидал – он-то уже приготовился к обстоятельной дискуссии.

– Я спросил, способны ли вы сдержать подступающий оргазм, скажем, замедлив на некоторое время фрикции? – Что-то подсказывало Споку, например так и оставшийся открытым рот капитана, что суть вопроса потерялась где-то по пути к аналитическим отделам мозга Джима. Пришлось объяснять на пальцах – в смысле, подробно. – Таким образом можно добиться весьма яркой разрядки. Если вы не верите мне, прямо здесь и сейчас я способен доказать свою правоту. – Спок решил от слов перейти к делу.

– Спок, я не спорю, что любая теория должна быть закреплена практикой, – Джим вскочил навстречу поднявшемуся вулканцу, – но, может, не стоит заниматься этим здесь и сейчас? Твоё состояние…

Спок не успел возразить. Раньше он никогда не замечал, насколько в каюте капитана неровный и покатый пол. Ноги сами собой подкосились, и уже через мгновение Спок уткнулся лицом в твёрдую промежность капитана. Кажется, он слышал звук открывающейся автоматической двери? Или нет? Впрочем, ему было всё равно. Последнее, что он увидел, лежа на колышущемся полу, размытое лицо Джима, похоже, капитан был немного встревожен.

– Спок?...

* * *

Новый день встретил Джима не очень радостно – он проснулся от того, что кто-то осторожно, но настойчиво тряс его за плечо.

– Перестань, Спок, – отозвался Джим, пытаясь спастись от настырного вулканца под одеялом, – я хочу спать.

– Капитан, – движения Спока стали медленнее, но настойчивость не потеряли, – пожалуйста, объясните мне, что я делаю в вашей постели?

Этот вопрос мигом вышиб из Джима всю сонливость, возродив в памяти эпохальные события вчерашнего вечера. Он приподнялся на локтях и с интересом посмотрел на старпома. После целой бутылки мартини и стремительного полёта из положения стоя в положение лёжа, Спок выглядел вполне адекватно и даже был способен задавать логические вопросы. Видимо, после неудачи в алкогольном спринте похмелье его организм встретил во всеоружии.

– А где тебе ещё быть после вчерашнего? – спросил Джим, продолжая самым бессовестным образом глазеть на взлохмаченного вулканца. – Прости, но до твоей каюты я тебя дотащить не смог.

На самом деле Джим и не пытался. Убедившись, что отключившийся старпом всё ещё подаёт признаки жизни, Кирк сразу решил оставить его у себя и не волочь через весь корабль в его каюту. Одно дело показывать Спока в таком виде Ухуре, и совсем другое – всему экипажу. Для команды идеальность старпома имела мотивирующее значение, и развеивать образ непогрешимого вулканца Джим не собирался. Хотя, надо признать, старпом в подпитии представлял собой крайне волнующее зрелище, даже при том, что трезвый Спок был не менее притягателен.

Однако вулканец был далёк от измышлений капитана. Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

– Капитан, тогда позвольте узнать, что вы сами делаете в этой постели.

Ну, уж это было верхом наглости даже для Спока.

– Эй, – Джим пихнул вулканца под одеялом ногой, – между прочим, это моя кровать. И я имею полное право в ней находиться.

– Конечно, капитан, – убитым голосом отозвался Спок, отчего Джиму сразу захотелось его пожалеть. Приласкать там, поцеловать… куда-нибудь.

– Не будь таким кислым, Спок. Я же знаю, что на самом деле ты не против быть здесь. Вчера ты очень даже стремился попасть в эту кровать…

Спок сделал прерывистый вдох и прикусил нижнюю губу, что, если говорить начистоту, мгновенно завело Джима. Хорошо хоть, его по-прежнему накрывало одеяло.

– Простите, капитан, я не хотел… – в голосе Спока прорезался неизведанный доселе трагизм.

Джим покачал головой и улыбнулся.

– Да, ладно тебе. Я же знаю, что хотел! Как, когда, где, сколько раз и с каких пор… – Ну, насчёт «с каких пор» Джим, может быть, и преувеличил, но во всём остальном от истины не уклонился не на миллиметр. – И давай ты не будешь больше говорить мне «вы» или «капитан». По крайней мере, когда мы находимся с тобой в одной постели... – Джим немного подумал, – или я сам тебя не попрошу.

Спок согласно кивнул и, сделав очередной трагический вдох, посмотрел на Кирка.

– Джим, я очень благодарен тебе, что ты не воспользовался моим вчерашним состоянием.

Мысль о том, что он мог Споком воспользоваться, завела Джима ещё сильнее, но разочаровывать вулканца ему совсем не хотелось. Чего-чего, а похмельные пробуждения в жизни Джима бывали разными.

– Между прочим, я не сплю с теми, кто меня не любит.

Ответом ему стал немедленно вернувшийся саркастический взгляд с лёгким оттенком превосходства.

– Джим, ты делаешь так постоянно.

– Хорошо, тогда я не сплю с теми, кто любит кого-то другого.

– Я не люблю кого-то другого, – спокойно возразил Спок, и теперь настала очередь Джима кусать губы.

– А как же Ухура?

– Нас связывают с ней только дружеские чувства.

– Скажи это ей! – фыркнул Джим, и как бы в ответ на это заявление в каюте Джима раздался сигнальный звонок интеркома.

– Капитан, вы предлагали мне прийти в вашу каюту. – Джим похолодел: то была сама Ухура. И голос её не излучал ни капли добродушия. – Но у меня нет никакого желания проводить с вами ни секунды моего личного времени. Если к следующей смене вы принесёте ту книгу на мостик, буду очень благодарна. Если же нет… Что ж, убиваться не стану.

Ответить на немой вопрос Спока, выражающийся приподнятой классическим образом бровью, Джим не успел. Сразу же после первого сообщения пришло второе. Но это была отнюдь не Ухура.

– Чёртовы извращенцы! – громыхал доктор Маккой. – Можете заниматься развратом сколько вам влезет, но запомните, если что-то кто-то кому-то где-то… То есть куда-то… Короче, если что, СРАЗУ в лазарет! Только сделайте милость, обращайтесь не ко мне!

Джим смущённо кашлянул. В общем-то, всё было ясно. В самый ответственный момент в его каюту вместо Ухуры нагрянул Боунз. Но сейчас было важно совсем другое.

– Так что ты говорил про дружеские чувства? – с надеждой спросил Джим, мечтая, чтобы последние десять секунд как-нибудь стёрлись из памяти вулканца.

– Двенадцать часов назад я уведомил лейтенанта Ухуру, что между нами возможна исключительно дружеская привязанность.

– Так ты теперь свободен? – ещё не веря своему счастью, спросил Джим. – И вчера мы могли заниматься всеми теми увлекательными вещами, о которых ты говорил?

– Могли, но хорошо, что не занялись. Это бы нанесло непоправимую психологическую травму доктору Маккою. – Спок одобрительно кивнул Джиму. – И да, я оценил твой план. Могу сказать одно – изобретательно!

– Так, ты не сердишься? – рискнул спросить Джим, до конца не осознавая, что так легко отделался.

– Нет, тем более, мне тоже нужно признаться тебе в одной вещи.

Джим замер, предчувствуя, что признание вулканца будет иметь шокирующий характер.

– Я прекрасно знал, что расы генувелмонов не существует, но посчитал твоё предложение провести алкогольный эксперимент хорошим поводом наладить эмоциональный контакт.

– Ну, это я как-нибудь переживу, – выдохнул Джим, чувствуя, как с него волной скатывается напряжение. – И, знаешь, возвращаясь к теме вчерашнего поучающего курса лекций… Теперь мы вроде как получили добро на проведение практики от доктора. И подружки у тебя больше нет – так, может, стоит наверстать упущенное и обсудить вопрос лонгации и чего-то там ещё более подробно? Что скажешь?

Спок не сказал ничего, он уже действовал, а Джим подумал, что с таким взаимопониманием очень скоро они проведут совершенно другой эксперимент: глядя в глаза друг другу, они научатся произносить фразы, состоящее из слов «я», «тебя» и «люблю».


End file.
